Behind Blue Eyes
by BrokenMirror97
Summary: Harry never realized his life could change so drastically on Privet Drive until the summer after 4th year...this is SLASH and will have MPREG later...adopted from Bittersweet Alias
1. Chapter 1

**I feel bad that I'm adopting someone else's work even though I have never even finished a story...but I want to try and do a good job with this one. This story inspired me to write my Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter crossover, so leaving it unfinished when I had an opportunity to try and finish it bothered me until I finally asked if I could finish it. The first four and a chunk of the fifth chapters are Bittersweet Alias' words with a few edits by me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, or the beginning of this story. They belong to Eoin Colfer, JK Rowling, and Bittersweet Alias. The only thing so far I own are a couple edits, the summary, and what later develops in the plot.**

**Warnings: This is a SLASH story. There WILL BE MPREG. There may be Ron/Hermione bashing. If someone has a problem with the first two items, go away. I am not practicing voodoo and making you read this story. The first person writing me a complaint about one of those two items is going to be ripped to shreds in a review response either in the next chapter or in a private response. I have given TWO warnings. Just don't waste either of our times.**

Chapter One

* * *

_Artemis finally discovers his weakness…_

"Typical, cookie cutter homes." He drawled in a silky voice. A flash of true disdain flickered across the sixteen-year-old genius' vampire pale face. His jet-black hair was fixed messily perfect. Short in the back and hanging down in his spectacular dark blue eyes. He stood at an impressive six foot even and he was rather slender. He had an oval shaped face with a well defined edge. He was a beautiful Irish boy with the reputation and name to back the genius mind that he possessed.

Artemis Fowl the Second had come to Surrey, Little Whinging to be exact, Privet Drive.

The man standing next to him was massive at seven feet, muscular, and wearing a jet black suit. He was a bald Eurasian with olive skin.

Butler arched a crafted eyebrow. "You asked for it."

Artemis frowned as he stared up at the identical houses that were too close for his taste and the flowers which were identical to each other. "Disgusting." He breathed. "No one has any originality anymore?"

"Apparently not sir."

"Well, can't turn back now. Might as well get used to it."

If he was any less refined, he'd use the term, 'ick' or 'yuck' to describe what he was about to dive into.

"When will the trucks arrive?"

"Ten minutes sir." Butler answered immediately looking down at his silver rolex.

"Very well." He was well aware of the nosy, gossiping housewives peeking out of their disdainful lace curtains. He wondered how many eyes he could count from here without even looking up. It would do no good to sulk now. He was being paid nicely for this station. It was an easy position that he was taking up.

One must ask, who in their right minds would hire a sixteen-year-old boy with a bodyguard? Well, anyone who knew Artemis Fowl and knew the scale that his IQ was on that's who. To say that Artemis was a mastermind prodigy was an understatement. Nothing ever slipped by him and if it did, he'd make sure it would never do so again.

The black trucks and vans that arrived moved in a swift order and fashion. They were the best at getting everything inside. Butler inspected it all, though there was no threat; no one knew that Artemis Fowl was in a normal suburban area, living.

The living room would be done in basic crafted elegance. His statues and art pieces, which were framed to perfection, were placed around the typical structure of the house. Just because it was ordinary didn't mean Artemis had to keep it that way.

He hissed between his teeth when someone man-handled a Van Gogh painting that was worth more than their entire existence. He bit his tongue from a retort when Butler did it for he was absolutely frightening the mover.

The security around the house was hidden from the view of the lurking neighbors. He didn't expect thieves in a place like this, but you could never be too sure. No one knew he was a billionaire.

It was then that Artemis spotted something very out of the ordinary. A snow white owl was fluttering through the air. It was a rare creature, one that you don't see in a normal place like this. He stared at it hard and noticed it went toward a window of the house directly across from him.

The window curtains pushed aside. They looked shabby from where he was standing but then again it could be lighting. It was then that Artemis caught sight of a boy. From what Artemis could see he was pale and he looked thin taking into the thin arm extended for the owl to perch upon.

A snow white owl as a pet? Did he have a license for that? Not that he cared, but it was very unique.

"Master Artemis?"

He came out of his musings and gazed up at Butler. "Yes, Butler?"

"Everything alright?"

"Yes." He decided not to mention the owl, "Was having an inner sulk is all Butler. I am fine. No cause for worry."

Butler smirked at his charge and bowed his head. "As you say. Your bedroom and study have already been set up."

"Thank you. That was proficient."

"They are the best."

"They better be." Artemis said pursing his lips together. "Let's go see what we are dealing with, shall we?"

(o) (o) (o)

In that same house with the snow white owl a beautiful emerald eyed boy gazed once out the window at the new neighbors before moving on with his own business.

Long flowing black hair fell down petite shoulders and down a slender back. His skin glowed an amazing porcelain pale and those emerald eyes he was best known for had too long lashes. He'd been called quite the names since he returned from his fourth year at Hogwarts. 'Fag, Homo, queer.' were only to name a few.

Harry Potter was used to his relatives insults. He stared at himself in the mirror. His face was soft and heart shaped. He looked delicate almost elven if one looked past the over-sized flannel and jeans that were tied with a cord.

He had only received a letter from Sirius; no one else and felt a bit betrayed by the fact that no one had written him. It was bad enough that the Daily Prophet was slandering his and Dumbledore's names because they refused to believe that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the scar on his head. The scar that he had been cursed with. It was so hard being Harry Potter sometimes.

He wondered, why Ron had Hermione forgot about him this summer? Usually he had a letter the second day he was back on Privet Drive. It'd been two weeks and nothing. He had briefly wondered if Dobby was back to saving his life in his weird demented way but then brushed it off. Dobby promised he wouldn't.

He stroked Hedwig and then asked her if she wanted to go take a walk. She hooted and nibbled his ear. "Meet me outside. Go out the window so we don't alert Uncle Vernon."

Uncle Vernon had been rather cruel to Harry this past summer. Though he had yet to hit Harry it didn't stop the verbal abuse that came out of his mouth, his beady black eyes staring with a hate that should only be directed at a murderer or terrorist not an innocent fourteen-year-old. Harry picked up his book bag with all his summer homework and then quietly left out the front door. He ignored the black vans that were moving in the new neighbors and headed toward the vandalized park well away from Privet Drive.

Hedwig met up with him and landed effortlessly on his small shoulder. "Hi ya baby." He said fondly as she rubbed her face up against him. "Thank you for keeping me company." He said crossing the Magnolia Alley. It was a hot summer day and remaining stuffed up in his little bedroom was about to drive him insane.

He found shade under an old oak and plopped down as Hedwig flew up and circled. He was well hidden in the grove and so it was a surprise that an hour later he was discovered. But what or rather who he was discovered by shocked him to the core.

--(o)--

Artemis Fowl escaped the confines of the too small house and told Butler he was going for a walk. After multiple reassurances that no one was going to jump out and strangle him with their aprons he was on his own. He was dressed in finely made dark brown cargo trousers that sat perfectly against his slender hips, a short sleeve crème button up, and black glasses. He adjusted his gold rolex and was about to go left when he saw a petite boy with the longest black hair 'sneak' out of the house as though he were trying to not be caught. He was wearing the shabbiest clothes Artemis had ever seen. On a road like this there should have been at least decent wear on him.

What was so intriguing was when the kid got to the footpath and that same snow white owl from earlier fluttered down onto his small shoulder.

"Hi ya baby." He said in a soft tone that Artemis would decipher as loving. He cared very much for this creature. One of a rarity, who wouldn't? She must be worth a fortune so why was he wearing such old clothing? "Thanks for keeping me company."

The owl responded to the boy with a nibble to his ears and they began to walk off Privet Drive and toward Magnolia Alley.

Artemis remembered passing a park on the way through and took up following. He might as well get used to what he was living near. He kept a good distance keeping out of sight completely as the teen with the owl continued on.

The park was rather distasteful. It looked to be vandalized; there were spray paint on the sides of slides and broken benches. The long haired teen paid no mind and headed over toward an enclave of trees near a large shady oak.

This was the boy's resting place and when he turned around and plopped down, Artemis was almost taken back by the beauty of his eyes, so green. He'd only ever seen green eyes on anime cartoons. But these - were uncanny. His face was so delicate and he wondered vaguely if a fairy mated with a human to get such.

Though, this did not detour him from realizing the boy as a potential threat if things got out of hand. The owl flew up and began to circle in the trees. The boy pulled out what was obviously summer school work and made a face.

"Yuck, Potions."

Potions? Is that what they called Chemistry here? Artemis wondered hearing the soft tone.

Artemis watched him for a good solid hour, memorizing the expressions on the teen's features without realizing he was doing it.

When an impatient prod inside of him caused him to move forward the teen shot his head up completely startled and that was when they locked gazes for the first time. Deep dark midnight blue and startling emerald green.

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "Hello?" Oh, how tactless. He quickly realized as the boy continued to blink at him in shock at having been caught.

He looked around him and then back up. "H- hi?"

"Yes, I'm talking about you. The only boy sitting under an oak tree."

The boy blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah…"

Artemis cocked his head to the side aware of how attractive that blush was. What was going on with his mind? "What is your name?"

"Uh -" The boy's eyes wide as though he were afraid to tell. "H- Harry."

"Now that was not so hard was it?" Artemis asked in amusement.

More blushing. Perhaps, Harry wasn't used to being talked too.

Harry James Potter's mind was going into overdrive as he gazed up at the towering figure of a boy he'd never seen before in his life. He was ware of how startling gorgeous he was and wondered briefly if the teen was a vampire. He was pale white but then again so was Harry. He was dressed all prim and proper and his speech was perfect. He was Irish. Harry realized he must sound so stupid with the hesitance of his name but obviously the teen was no wizard. He was clearly a muggle.

"I'm sorry." Harry slammed his book shut quickly and placed it hastily in his book bag. "Your name?" He asked trying his hardest to keep from stumbling over his words.

Grinning, the boy pulled down his glasses so that Harry got a good look at his eyes. "Artemis Fowl the Second." He said in a rather smug voice.

Was his name supposed to mean something? Harry bit his lip. It was a beautiful name. "Nice to meet you." He said by way of reply.

Artemis smirked, aware of how nervous this Harry seemed to be. "I noticed your owl and became curious." He raised his eyes just in time to see the creature flutter from the trees and back down to Harry, landing perfectly on his shoulder.

Harry laughed quietly and stood up and was aware of how much more Artemis towered over him. "This is Hedwig. I've had her since I was eleven."

"Hedwig. German." Artemis said gazing at the creature. "How did you get her? She's a rare creature."

"A friend." Harry answered fondly. He looked at Hedwig who hooted at him and then to Artemis' surprised she fluttered over to him.

He held out his arm and she landed perfectly against him. "She's tame."

"She's intelligent." Harry told her.

"I agree." Artemis stroked her and she crooned under it. He was amused at how small Harry was compared to him. He was more than a head shorter. He just above his elbow by about three inches, maybe 5 feet. "You were working on Chemistry?"

Harry flushed a brilliant shade of magenta. "Something like that." He answered. "My teacher hates me." He then said with a hesitant laugh.

Artemis arched an eyebrow at that bit of information and tucked it away for later viewing. "What school do you attend?"

Harry's eyes widened. Oh dear, what did he say to this? "Oh, uhm," his shoulders sagged. He knew that whatever he said would be rebuked by the Dursley's. "Doubt you'd know of it."

"Try me." Artemis challenged.

So, bucking up every ounce of courage he had left, he said exactly what his relatives would say. "St. Brutus' Institution for Incurably Criminal Boys." He said this with a 'I don't even believe the words coming out of my mouth' look on his face.

To say that Artemis was startled was an understatement. "You're right." He said slowly. "I've never heard of it."

Neither had I for that matter, Harry thought to himself and shrugged.

"You get in trouble?"

"What they say." Was all Harry replied to this.

"Who?" Artemis asked rather intrigued. "What's your surname?"

"Potter."

"You don't look like a criminal." Artemis mused.

"Don't I?" Harry teased with a sideways smile.

"Well, your clothes are atrocious. You live around here and your parents can't afford anything better?"

Harry flushed and felt his heart pound as he stared down at his pitiful clothing. Artemis almost winced with regret. Perhaps he shouldn't have sounded so rude. "My parents are dead. I live with my aunt and uncle."

Damn. Artemis was feeling guilt now. "Oh, I apologize." He said truthfully. That was not a good subject starter. He thought stroking the beautiful owl without a thought. "I did not mean to come off as rude."

Harry waved it off. "I was only a baby when it happened. I hardly remember." Unless I get around Dementors. Though this muggle would have no idea what he was talking about. "I'm sorry Artemis, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just not used to people talking to me around here so it's a little startling is all."

"You're not a criminal." Artemis stated factually.

"That's what they say." Harry said with a small weak smile. He carded his fingers through his hair and shrugged. What else was he supposed to say to this Irish boy? "Where do you go to school?"

"I've already graduated." Artemis told him.

"How old are you?" Harry asked innocently.

"Sixteen."

"Oh, wow."

"I graduated two years ago." He explained startling Harry. "I have nearly finished getting my medical PH.D. I'll be starting Oxford in September."

"That's amazing." Harry said truthfully. "My friend, Hermione, she's a genius." He said biting his lip and then a flash of pain scrawled across his face at the mention of her. "Though she bugs the life out of me."

Artemis smirked at this. "She? I thought you went to an all boy's school, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. Artemis crossed his arms waiting. "There's a - uh - girls school near it. She helps me a lot." He lied quickly and they both knew it was a bald face lie but the guilty look on Harry's face told Artemis that he should drop it.

For now.

"I - see." He said in a way that told Harry that he saw right through the lie.

"I'm sorry again. I'm just your average student, trying to survive his school years. Nothing special about me." He shrugged innocently.

"Except you go to a Criminal Institute - you have a rare white owl and you are wearing clothing that are disgusting."

"You, are a genius, enough said." Harry stated. He couldn't help but be reminded of a young version of Voldemort, Tom Riddle. Artemis Fowl and Tom Riddle looked a lot alike. It was uncanny. The only difference was the classic look of the years.

Artemis' smirk never left his face. "We both know that. Tell me something I don't know."

"Uhm, I'm almost fifteen."

"Really, when?"

"July 31st."

"Soon."

Harry shrugged, not really caring about his birthday. "Yours?"

"January 9th." Harry started to walk and with Hedwig on Artemis' shoulder he moved into step next to him. "So, why are you walking around in rubbish?" He asked bluntly. He wanted to know and the teen kept trying to evade.

"They're my cousins."

"…" He vaguely wondered if his cousin was a bloody whale. "That makes no sense."

"Wouldn't to you." Harry said once again pulling out an evasive tactic. "I'm a criminal remember."

"Oh, yes, incurable little criminal with a white owl." Artemis taunted. "I don't believe it."

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly. "Ask my relatives," he said blandly.

Artemis got the distinct impression that his relatives weren't as kind as one would believe if his clothing was anything to go by. "I don't think I will. I shall come up with my own theories."

Harry couldn't help but be struck a little dazed at Artemis' perfect English. He was refined and Harry was well - not. He was almost embarrassed to be walking with Artemis who looked so - well - good and Harry looked like a beggar on the street, thanks to his relatives.

"Nice park." Artemis stated sarcastically. "Who does the décor?"

"My cousin and his lackeys." Harry answered at once. "They like to beat up ten year olds."

Artemis sneered. "Pleasant."

"Extremely."

"They say you're the criminal?"

"Yup, I am."

"Why are you a criminal? What did you do?" Artemis asked, wanting grounds as to why his relatives would believe such.

Harry giggled quietly and stared down at the parched grass. "I was born." He answered succinctly.

That made Artemis falter in step. "What?"

"I was born Artemis. That's why I am a criminal. I ended up on their doorstep when I was fifteen months and my aunt hated my mum." Why was he telling a stranger this? Oh Merlin, he could get in trouble for this. He could be teased or ridiculed but he didn't care. Artemis was the first person to talk to him all summer and he was deprived.

"Why?" Artemis' asked lacing his voice with more concern than he had wanted. It'd only come out that way. Artemis was usually good at showing no expression but Harry was throwing him cards and information that he was trying to keep in order.

Harry smiled again. "I - suppose it has something to do with jealousy. I do not know for sure." He confessed.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Lily Potter ńee Evans." He answered.

"Father?"

"James Potter."

He tucked that away for later. "Your relatives? What are theirs?"

Harry was shocked by the questions. "Uhm, Petunia Dursley ńee Evans and Vernon Dursley." He made a face when he said his uncle's name. "Why?"

"I am curious." He said simply.

"Nothing to be curious about. They're boring normal people." He said shrugging. "Nothing exciting, especially my relatives. They hate abnormality."

"You're abnormal?" Artemis asked.

"To them."

"Why?"

"I just am Artemis." Harry said quickly. "Let's leave it at that."

"Hm." He didn't want too. He wanted to ask more, he needed to know more. But instead he gave a nod, submitting to Harry's innocent request. It was obviously making him uncomfortable. Then again, Artemis Fowl was a complete stranger. Neither of them trusted each other. But Harry seemed to have been very willing to talk, almost as if he were deprived.

Psychologically, Harry Potter was showing signs of neglect. Artemis looked down sharply, aware of the silence and how they walked. How Harry's head remained down and on the ground, eyes wide in surprise. The clothes he wore hung off him. His relatives weren't fond of him. They say he was a criminal.

Artemis would bet all the gold in the world that Harry was no criminal. Yet, he had to have some sort of friend if the owl was anything to go by and this girl, Hermione, who was obviously a genius.

What was this little neglected boy hiding? Artemis wondered.

Artemis was aware of how thin Harry was, like he had suffered years of being malnourished. His medical eye noticed all the signs. They screamed at him to the point of wanting to take action.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" That was a start.

Harry gazed up at him. "Uhm, if you want to eat with a criminal, sure."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I'll eat my rolex if you're a criminal, how's that?"

Giggling, before he could stop himself, Harry tilted his head. "Thank you."

(o) (o) (o)

Harry was hardly aware of walking through number 10 Privet Drive for it did not look like your typical furnished house. It was like walking into an art gallery. The flooring was not wooden or carpet but black marble that extended into the lounge which had beautiful opulent dark blue area rug a roaring open face fireplace with a black and gold frame and matching antique sofas and chaise lounge.

"Different from yours?"

"Tons." Harry said aware of how everything caught his eye.

"I have a particular taste in all things art. I collect pieces from all around the world."

"They're beautiful." Harry said sweetly. Wow, it was almost like magic that they got everything in so swift. He almost wondered if they were wizards. "You moved in fast." He said casually. "Like magic."

Artemis chuckled softly and for some reason Harry had to resist the urge to shiver at the chuckle. It sounded rich, velvety. "No, no magic included. Just the highest paid laborers."

Nope, he wasn't a wizard. Harry thought wondering if he was talking to a thirty something year old scholar rather than a sixteen-year-old teenager.

"Artemis?" A deep voice startled Harry to the point that when he looked up at the staircase, he saw an abominably large Eurasian on the steps.

If he wasn't used to Hagrid, Harry would have staggered back in fear. He was towering and built.

"Butler, I would like for you to meet Harry Potter. Our neighbor I found him in the park with this beautiful rare creature and I had to inquire." He said glancing to the side where Hedwig was still perched.

She looked about asleep but she moved out from under her own wing and hooted at 'Butler' in greeting.

Harry smiled hesitantly. "Hello sir." He raised up a small hand in greeting.

Artemis gave Butler a sharp look to be amiable. "He is my - er - guardian you could say. He's been with me since my birth."

"Oh." Harry smiled. "That's nice." He wondered about Artemis' parents. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Butler." Was that his last name?

Butler quirked an eyebrow. "Just Butler, kiddo. It's nice to meet you and your beautiful creature." He extended his meaty hand and Harry shook his hand.

"Be nice." Artemis said sharply, startling Harry just slightly.

Butler gave his charge a look. "I'd never be rude. Are you looking for lunch?"

"Yes, actually. All this moving has me famished and I invited Harry to join me."

"Very well, give me ten minutes?"

"Thank you. While we wait, I will show Harry around."

"Great." Butler smiled mildly to Harry before heading toward the kitchen which was in the exact same place as his aunts.

Artemis' room was obviously the largest, which would be his aunt and uncle's bedroom. The first one on the upstairs landing. It was very computerized, modern technology with a bunch of gizmos that Harry couldn't really name. Everything was perfect.

Butler's room was Dudley's room and what would be Harry's room the smallest bedroom in the house had been transformed into a study.

"Same as yours, I'm sure."

"Except your study is my room." Harry answered. It was obvious that Butler was a sort of guardian/servant of Artemis but he couldn't quite understand what and how. He didn't wish to pry into Artemis' life even though he was curious. He could tell that Artemis was a sharp person by the way he spoke with Butler to make sure he remained kind to Harry. He didn't want to provoke the Irish teen.

Artemis smirked. "It's much too small but then again, so is my bedroom."

"I don't really know much about technology." Harry admitted. "Where I go to school is kind of uhm primitive."

"I see." Artemis said slowly quirking an eyebrow. "You ever use a computer?" He wondered how primitive this place was.

"My cousin has one but I've never used one or touched it."

"Your school does not have one?"

"No." He blushed and ducked his head at the incredulous stare he received. "No TVs, DVD players, or even old VCRs. Nothing electronic actually."

To say that Artemis Fowl was absolutely astounded was perhaps an understatement. "You're not kidding?"

"No." Harry giggled hesitantly. He realized just how cute Artemis looked completely and utterly stunned.

What was he working with? Artemis thought as they went back into his bedroom. "I have all the latest technology. As soon as something dies out it's replaced with the newest and latest, until I tear it apart and make it even better."

Harry kept his hands to himself and gazed around. He saw plaques and plaques of achievements. "Art Appraiser?"

"I can tell a fake from an original piece by simple sight," he explained. "Antiques and art combined. My old school, I had a psychologist argue with me over the state of his antique chair which was a complete copy. I believe I made him resign a half a year later. I admit, he was half decent. He surprised me once with his questions."

"Nothing you didn't know, huh?" Harry said peering over at a computer degree. How many did he have?

"I only have a Bachelor's degree in computer technology and designs. I plan on a Master's as soon as one of my medical degrees is completely finished."

There was nothing this teenager could do. He smiled fondly at all of them and then turned around. "You have a lot of talent, though you know that already." He said shyly.

Artemis smiled in answer. "What is your talent?"

Harry winced. He couldn't say flying or getting people killed. He said the only thing he could think of at the moment. "Surviving."

"Literally?" Artemis asked curiously.

"You've no idea." Harry said by way of answer. He sauntered over to the bookcase and gazed at it. Einstein, Newton's Law, Boyle's Law, Edison, and about a hundred other geniuses made up his shelf. The music in his room considered of mostly classical like Chopin, Mozart, and Beethoven. The only modern day CDs he had was David Bowie, Apocolyptica, Coldplay, and Three Days Grace.

Harry felt out of place. He couldn't help it. He giggled uncertainty. Hermione would really have her work cut out for her in the genius department. Actually, she'd probably be madly in love with him.

"Overwhelming?" Artemis taunted when Hedwig flew over and landed on him.

"No." He lied stroking her wing. "It's nice."

"Thank you."

Butler called for them and Artemis led the way out, Harry following behind. Everything was so very sophisticated; Aunt Petunia would be terribly jealous. Harry didn't recognize the lunch but he thanked both Butler and Artemis as he took a seat across from the genius teenager.

It was shrimp something and whatever it was, happened to be delicious. Harry realized that this was perhaps the first real meal he'd actually had but didn't voice this. Hedwig took a bite and then flew off with a hoot.

"Does she know where she's going?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. She's clever."

"I noticed." Artemis said peculiarly. "Strange how those relatives of yours allow her…"

Harry laughed hesitantly. "They didn't at first." He said biting his lower lip and nibbling on the pasta under the shrimp. "They were persuaded," he said after a moment.

Artemis arched an eyebrow at this. Who persuaded them? Had to have been some persuasion, he thought vaguely to himself. What kind of school did he really go too? What was his story? There were so many unanswered questions that they all seemed endless.

After they ate, Harry offered to help with the dishes but Artemis waved him off. "Don't worry yourself." He stated placing Harry's plate back down. "Come." It was when they went upstairs that Artemis decided to show Harry a computer.

Artemis made him sit down next to him. Harry giggled at all his technical terms and stared at him as though he had two heads. He was brilliant, very much so but Harry didn't know what was what.

"Okay, give me your hand."

Harry placed his hand in Artemis' bigger one. They were rather warm. His fingers were longer than Harry's as he placed them on the mouse and made him click both sides and then showed him the so-called 'home' keys for his fingers.

"Uncomfortable." He said typing his name slowly.

"Takes some time getting used to." Artemis said close to his ear.

Harry bit his lower lip, aware of the proximity he was in with this boy. Perhaps he was gay, he thought mildly, he'd never had his heart race before that was for sure. But then again he'd never met such a unique person.

Artemis was aware of how clean Harry's scent was despite his dressings. It occurred to him that he smelled fresh, like cold clean rain fall mixed with ivory soap. He shook himself inwardly. That was preposterous to even think about. He watched over Harry's small shoulder as he continued to type his full name over and over.

"Type mine."

"What's your middle name?"

Artemis scowled. "I hate my middle name."

Harry giggled. "I didn't ask that." He teased. "Come on, I told you a lot about me. Tell me." He said without thinking of what he was doing.

For a moment Artemis was stunned by the sweet request and tilted his head to the side. "It's Angel."

"Artemis Angel Fowl the second." Harry whispered.

"Dismal name."

"No, it's not." Harry rebuked. "It's as unique as you."

Artemis briefly smiled behind Harry's back and watched Harry slowly type the name, stumbling over a lot of the letters and having to backspace. "Practice makes perfect." He said softly to the teen, who was blushing.

"So it does." He giggled and dropped his hands from the keyboard.

"I'll teach you to move around on the Internet, if you have time?"

"I have nowhere important to be." Harry confessed. It wasn't like he had letters waiting on him. No one thought to write him this summer at all. Why should he sit up there alone in his bedroom all day and night and have nightmares?

"Good, I'd hate to deter you from whatever it is you do." Artemis said formally.

"Nothing." Harry said quietly.

By the time Harry did go home, he was full on seered swordfish, which he never in his wildest dreams ever thought he'd have. He made it home ten minutes before Dudley and got glared at by his hateful uncle.

"Where have you been boy?" He growled hatefully.

"At the park." He lied.

"Don't you let me catch you bothering the new neighbors" He snarled, mustache batting against his mouth. "I don't want your freakishness rubbing off on them."

Harry rolled his eyes and swept passed. "Whatever you say Uncle Vernon." He mumbled scaling the staircase and toward his tiny bedroom with the locks on the front and cat flap at the bottom.

Yep, nothing waiting on him when he entered that night. He thought staring around at the dull room. Artemis' was nice, it was intriguing. Definitely not boring. He couldn't believe the teenager that moved in next to them. He was astounding. Harry giggled quietly to himself as he placed his book bag down. He'd never met anyone so intelligent. Hermione was the epitome of stupid compared to him.

He shook his head visibly and pulled the tatty curtains closed. He brushed off the butterflies in his stomach. It was just nice to have someone to finally talk too. That's all it was.

(o) (o) (o)

Artemis tapped his fingers and stared at his laptop in deep thought. Harry Potter was indeed a mystery. He found that Petunia Dursley ńee Evans was a thirty-nine-year-old house-wife and Vernon Dursley was a forty-five-year-old manager at a company called Grunnings which made drills. They were well off, Dursley made more than the average income and they had one child, Dudley Vernon Dursley, a fifteen-year-old who went to a high class school called Smeltings.

When he did a search for Lily Potter ńee Evans however it showed her age, which was several years younger than her sister. However, she died a year after Harry's birth, but it doesn't say how and all he could find was her primary school records; nothing more until her death. It was like she vanished only to reappear dead.

On James Potter, there was a notice saying that he was her husband, nothing else. His search on Harry James Potter told him he was her son and under the guardianship of both the Dursleys. It didn't even tell him where Harry was born like the cousin, which was confusing. Lily and James died at the same time as far as he could tell, but there was no record of James Potter.

He recalled all of the conversations with Harry earlier that day. The glow of the screen shined on his mysteriously pale skin, giving him the usual afterglow. Maybe he was part of a protection program? Was the death of his parents a conspiracy or was it just a fluke accident?

But if there was a protection program involved why would they put him with his relatives who were obviously very neglectful? He scowled at the image on the screen. Harry was a nice person; it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Even Butler had been impressed by Harry's sweet personality.

Artemis rushed a hand through his hair before shutting down the laptop. He couldn't understand it. He stretched and grimaced. He was exhausted, and he noticed it was well after midnight, no wonder he was so tired.

He'd think on this when he was well rested. Hopefully, Harry would give him more information tomorrow.

_**...TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the lateness. I had originally planned on putting up this chapter a week and a half ago, but got distracted by working about 5 hours on story notes, calenders, schedules, and timelines. By the time I went to bed that night, my eyes hurt and I had mixed "right" with "write". But, I now can give some dates. Here you go:**  
Timeline:

January 1, 1984—Artemis Angel Fowl the Second is born

July 31, 1986—Harry James Potter is born

October 31, 1987—Voldemort attacks Potters

November 1, 1987—Harry hangs out in a destroyed house for a day; Hagrid picks him up that night and brings him to Privet Dr

November 2, 1987—Sirius corners Peter Pettigrew; 12 muggles killed; Peter transforms after cutting off his finger and runs to the sewers

November 5-7, 1987—Sirius was probably taken to Azkaban during this time period

1996—Artemis is 12 and kidnaps Holly around the end of the year

1997—Artemis is 13; Arctic Incident and Eternity Code

Harry is 11; gets his Hogwarts letter

1998—Artemis is 14; Opal Deception

Harry protects Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone

Harry turns 12

1999—Artemis is 15; The Lost Colony-mother is 5 months pregnant

Harry solves Chamber of Secrets; turns 13

2000—Artemis is lost in time; comes back Christmas time-meets twin siblings who are a year

Harry meets godfather, saves godfather, turns 14, and is entered in Goblet of Fire

Before June 2001—Artemis turns 16

Harry ties the Triwizard Tournament

June 30, 2001—Harry takes Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross Station

July 12, 2001—Artemis moves into #10 Privet Dr; follows and meets Harry at the park; Artemis is 16 and Harry is close to 15

**Hopefully this answers some questions. And yes, I know Artemis was gone for three years in "The Lost Colony," but there was no way I could fit that in. I can barely fit it now. Thanks to everyone who left a review! Oh, almost forgot, I have a poll up on my profile page. It's not extremely important now, but I will be taking it down next month, so I would vote as soon as possible.  
**

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter.  
**

Behind Blue Eyes Chapter Two

* * *

Harry woke up drenched in a cold sweat just after the sun began to rise in the sky. It was still unbelievably dull and more than likely another hot day. He moaned quietly and buried his face into his old tattered pillow. His eyes burned but he knew that going back to sleep was fruitless; he'd never get there. So, with great reluctance he was up. He waited for his uncle to leave for work before going for a shower to get the sweat off him. After donning some more old clothes he tied his hair back and raced out of the house into the early morning atmosphere although his stomach growled in hunger. He did nothing for that; what could he do without getting slapped by his aunt?

He was about to head for the park when someone called his name.

Glancing up, the teen was startled when he saw Butler in gym clothes. He still looked really foreboding, Harry thought, tilting his head to the side and making his way over.

"Morning young Harry. What are you doing out so early?" Butler asked in a seemingly innocent voice.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry told him. "Insomniac." He confessed.

"Well, I have only just come back from my runs. Artemis is asleep still, will be until eight on the dot. Would you like an early breakfast?"

"Uhm, I don't want to intrude." Harry declined softly but Butler shook his head.

"Nonsense." Butler didn't give him a chance and motioned for him to go toward the house. "What would you like? We have just about anything."

"Uhm, toast is fine." Harry stammered, feeling his heart jerking and stammering.

Butler arched an eyebrow. "Are you not hungry?"

"I - I am." He looked down at his feet shy and nervous feeling. "I just don't want to inconvenience anyone."

"Nonsense. I'll fix you what I usually fix Artemis for mornings. If you don't like it, let me know." Butler gave him what Harry perceived as a rare smile and followed him to the kitchen.

Harry sat at the kitchen table and was given fresh orange juice. He thanked Butler and sipped on the tangy tart juice.

What if Artemis didn't want him here so early in the morning? He felt like he was being intrusive but he was afraid to say anything.

"It is nice to finally know that Artemis is talking to someone his age."

Harry gazed up at him surprised by the break in the long silence. "Oh?"

"He doesn't have friends." Butler admitted. "He's mostly been alone."

"Heh, sounds familiar." Harry said placing his orange juice up on the table. "Though, I'm sure his is by choice."

Butler gave a nod. "It is. But really kids can't relate to him."

"I can't either." Harry stated quietly, unaware of Artemis leaning against the kitchen door.

"Are you sure about that?" Butler asked lightly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I can't answer that."

Butler smirked. "You're both the quiet type."

"Yes, but he's brilliant. He makes my genius friend Hermione look completely and utterly stupid."

Butler chuckled darkly at this. "He makes Einstein look ridiculous."

Harry giggled at this. He nibbled on the strawberry that was glazed with a pavlova. Nothing could taste so darn good. There was movement from the stairs and Butler went quiet, while Harry bit his lower lip.

"Good morning Artemis." Butler greeted.

Artemis had hoped Harry would be around today. He almost flinched when Harry's eyes flickered up at him from underneath those long black lashes. "Hi ya." Harry said in his soft shy voice.

"Good morning, you are awake before me."

"Insomniac." Harry answered, trying to internally beat down the wide winged butterflies that congregated in the pit of his stomach. Artemis looked like something out of a movie. He was vampire-like gorgeous, his clothes were tailored and expensive, and they sat perfect as if his clothes were made specifically for him and no one else.

Artemis sat right next to him. "Hmm," was what he said to Harry and then thanked Butler for breakfast.

"I saw Harry when I was coming back from my runs this morning."

"Great, you did my job." Artemis smirked.

Harry blushed. "I was just going to go to the park. That's where I am for mornings." He said nonchalantly.

Butler left the room insisting he had emails to tend too. "Am I going to continue to teach you how to move around the Internet?"

Harry laughed. "If you don't have a headache, sure." He didn't want to sound excited but he liked it when Artemis showed him things. Harry giggled every time he used a word too big for him.

This time when Harry was upstairs, he sat in Artemis' comfortable office chair and the teen pulled up a chair and sat behind him so that Harry was in the center. Again the close proximity was causing a flustered sensation to take Harry over as Artemis spoke coolly over his shoulder. His hands moving around whenever he hit the wrong button or link.

"Have you always lived in London?" Artemis asked casually. "I mean before your relatives."

Harry paused. "A place called Godric's Hollow."

"I don't think I know of it."

"It's not well known. Still London." Harry answered quietly.

"When did they die?" Artemis asked.

"On Halloween."

"How?" Artemis reached around and took the mouse and guided it around the site.

Harry stared at the glowing screen for a moment, wondering what to say. "They were murdered."

Artemis' hand slipped on the mouse. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude." He said in an unusually soft tone. One that Harry hadn't been aware he possessed.

Artemis didn't know he had this sort of tone either, but the revelation was mind boggling.

"You're alright, Artemis." Harry said casually patting the teen on the wrist. "It doesn't really hurt. You can ask questions. But some of it's hard to answer, simply because I too don't understand it all."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, completely abandoning the computer for the conversation with Harry.

"People aren't very forthcoming with the events." Harry admitted. "Those who knew my parents have kept quite a distance from me."

Artemis understood this well. He unconsciously touched Harry on the shoulder. "Did they ever catch the one responsible?"

Harry giggled weakly and brushed his hand over his head. "That's difficult to answer." He swallowed aware of Artemis' close contact. "Yes and no? Only a select few know who did it. If you want to know if he's still out there then yes, he is. Is he dangerous? More so than ever."

"What's his name?" Artemis asked.

"Tom Riddle." Harry answered. He shrugged. "You don't have to believe me. I don't expect anyone too. I am criminally insane after all."

Artemis scoffed. "Don't even say that. I believe you…." and he did. He honestly truly did believe him.

"There are vitals that I can't tell you. Not because I don't trust you or because we've just met but because it's so complicated without sounding completely insane. Tell me of yours." Harry then said quietly.

"Angeline and Artemis Fowl. I have two brothers, Myles and Beckett. They are almost two years old and are already on their way to being a genius."

Harry giggled softly at that. "That's nice."

"I travel around and Butler is with me. I am here for various reasons. I'm paid well for some of my talents."

Wow, Harry thought idly. His smile remained on his face. "I of course don't have any siblings. I am the last Potter. The line ends with me."

"Unless you have children."

"Doubtful." Harry laughed quietly.

"Why not?" Artemis asked concerned.

"I have to survive first and I don't quite like girls." He gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. It was just too easy to talk to Artemis.

Artemis chuckled. "Interesting." He said silkily.

Harry gushed. "Sorry."

"There are several ways to have a child without a female being involved." Artemis said casually. He made it sound like an every day conversation.

Harry choked. "I'm only fourteen, Artemis." He snickered. "I'm trying to survive my life with the Dursleys."

"Technology grows every day, Harry. By the time you're ready there's a chance a boy could carry a child."

Harry coughed at this. In the wizarding world it was possible, he thought to himself. "You think so?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Anything is possible Harry." Artemis smiled wryly. "Medical technology is always being updated. Discoveries are made every day."

"Can't believe I'm having this conversation," Harry giggled.

"Why not?" Artemis teased.

"Never have before."

"Well now you have."

"It seems so." Harry was filled with giggles and he shook his head. "Okay, show me something. I think I got the browsing down and typing isn't so hard."

Grinning at the giggles from Harry, he had an inward challenge to get more from him before lunch. "Alright, how about a game then?" He reached over with his left hand. "I'm not all that fond of them but I'm sure you might like them. Let's start with…" So for the next hour, Harry was introduced to Warcraft III.

"It's good for strategy building." Artemis explained. "That is why I have it. The lore is actually rather fascinating and it's entertaining to a certain level."

"Hmm, I like the elves." He commented.

"They have an interesting lore. The night elves are rather like tree huggers. They don't like magic. They blame magic for the destruction of the world. The High Elves which wound up as Blood Elves are addicted to magic. They can't survive without it."

At lunch time, Artemis counted twenty-four giggles as they went down for lunch.

They took a walk around two o' clock once they both had enough of the computer lessons. Hedwig joined them, perching alternatively on Artemis and Harry's shoulders.

"There is a lot you can't tell me about your life, am I right?"

"There's a lot you won't understand, no matter how brilliant you are." Harry told him quietly. "I wish I could, I do… but it's nearly impossible without proof and I can't do proof without getting in trouble."

Artemis was confused. "Trouble?"

Harry sighed heavily. "I'm trying to come up with a way to explain… hmm…"

"Take your time." Artemis said, seeing Harry trying to get it across.

"I- I can't." Harry shook his head. "There's no viable way I can tell you." He placed his finger tips together and sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to figure this out on my own." Artemis mused.

Harry gave him a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I like a challenge, keeps me busy for a while."

At about eight o' clock that night, Harry was still at Artemis'. The teen was on his laptop and Harry was beside him in a comfortable armchair. He had his head pressed against the arm of the chair, watching as Artemis typed a mile a minute. It was way too impressive. The clicking of the keys and the odd music in the background strangely lulled Harry into an accidental sleep.

Artemis had just finished a letter to his mother and father when he gazed over and saw, to his surprise, Harry fast asleep curled up in the chair. He looked so small. He dropped his hands to his thighs and swiveled around and leaned up to get a good look at the boy. For some reason he hesitantly reached out and pushed the coal black hair out of the way. He saw the lightning shaped scar on his forehead and wondered what that meant. How did he get it? Artemis hadn't noticed it until now.

It was from then that Artemis would wake up to see Harry sitting in the kitchen in the exact same place across from Butler. Artemis could tell that Harry was worried about overstaying his welcome. From what he heard of Butler, the young boy's question was always. 'Are you sure I'm not intruding?'

Artemis found himself waking just a little earlier so that he could get his time with Harry. It occurred to Artemis that he rather enjoyed getting those giggles out of the teenager every morning and the smiles were a rather large bonus.

Harry's personality was one in a million layers. There wasn't very much deep conversation about their families. They had gotten the basics out of the way. Artemis had to say he'd never truly had a friendship before, one that didn't run on business or money.

Harry was resting on the bed with his arm underneath an extra fluffy pillow. Artemis had gone downstairs to answer a call from an art gallery. He was thinking everything he learned about Artemis since the day he met him seven days ago. He had a fascination for the arcane. There were books on fairies, elves, and even wizards stashed in his study.

Artemis Fowl was a genius. He was unlike anything Harry had ever met before. That same teen brushed through the room with a look of concentration on his face.

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry was confident enough to ask such a question.

This startled Artemis out of his train of thought and he gazed up and smiled slightly when he saw Harry laying on his bed. "Magic?" Artemis repeated making sure he had this right.

Harry nodded.

"Yes." Artemis said firmly. "I do."

"Did you ever think it was possible that there was a whole other world dedicated to magic and magic users that was hidden by those who could not do magic?"

Artemis smiled again and leaned against his bed and stared down at Harry. "Are you trying to tell me something Harry?"

The green eyed boy blushed and then buried his face into the pillow and only his eyes showed. "I don't know, am I?"

"Answering a question with a question."

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly. Artemis sat down next to the boy's body. "Harry, I've always believed in magic. I know there is something more. I'm a genius not a dimwit."

Harry giggled. "We both know that Artemis." He reached out unconsciously and began fiddling with Artemis' long sleeve.

Artemis watched him, wondering about his mixed emotions and the pull. "Are you saying you can do magic?"

"Not without a wand." Harry whispered. "I've done accidental magic." He decided to throw all caution to the wind and tell the truth. "When I'm hurt, angry, or scared. But really I need a wand." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his trusty holly wand.

Artemis stared at it. He could feel the power radiating from it, due to the fairy magic he acquired. "May I?"

"Yeah." Harry handed it over.

A jolt of surprise took Artemis by storm as he curled his fingers around it. He felt a hot warming sensation ride up his arm and down his body. The surprise was apparent by both of them.

Harry gaped. "You're magical, Artemis." His wand sparked. "No muggle could do that."

"Amazing, what's this made of?" It was an odd warming sensation.

"Holly and phoenix tail feather. Each wand core is different. Ollivander, the wizard who sells them, told me that the wand chooses the wizard. Obviously you are compatible with mine otherwise you wouldn't have gotten that reaction."

"So, I have magic?"

"Yes." Harry said in awe. "You are magical. You should be going to school with me."

Artemis looked at him sharply. "School?'

Harry blushed. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My relatives hate magic and so they hate me. They find it freakish and abnormal."

That was a much better explanation than before. Artemis thought rolling the wand around in his fingers.

"I'd teach you magic, but uhm, I'm underage." He said softly. "Have to be seventeen to do magic outside of school." Artemis was captivated by what he was being told. "There are schools for witches and wizards. I don't understand how you never got detected. You are clearly magical. I know you're planning on Oxford Artemis, but if you would like… I could write my Headmaster about this." The older teen gazed up at him. "You deserve a chance to learn magic at your choice."

"How did they know of you?" Artemis asked.

"My mum and dad were magical. My mother was a muggleborn. Uhm, a witch or wizard coming from a completely non magical background. My father was a pureblood, coming from a strictly wizard family. I suppose Aunt Petunia resented my mother for being able to do magic, so her resentment redirected itself towards me." He said softly. "Usually, when you're eleven a letter gets sent to you by one of the schools. I know of three, Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, and Hogwarts. I go to Hogwarts. It's an ancient castle built on magic which is why there are no electronics there. It makes the stuff go haywire. It's the oldest of the three I believe."

All the pieces were falling together. Artemis continued to roll the wand around in his fingers. "I will have to speak to Butler and figure this out. I had not expected this."

"Me either." Harry said quietly. "All week I was trying to come up with a way to tell you without you thinking I'm a completely deranged boy."

Artemis chuckled lowly. "No. I don't think anything of the sort, Harry. Quite the reverse."

"Boys can get pregnant in the wizard world." Harry told him.

Laughing out loud, Artemis tilted his head. "Can they?" That was intriguing.

"Mhmm, completely random but I remember us talking about this last week. They have to possess the gene though."

"Do you?" Artemis asked.

Harry blushed. "Uhm, I don't know." He swatted Artemis on the arm and shook his head furiously.

"What's wrong? Embarrassed?"

"Not really." Harry said grinning and giggling. "We have unique conversations."

"We are unique." Artemis explained.

"No, you are unique." Harry said reaching out and touching Artemis on his forearm. "I - am -"

"A wizard." Artemis countered. "You do magic. You have a whole other life. Yes, Harry James Potter, you are unique."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I prefer you being the unique one."

"So, how does your owl fit into this equation?' Artemis then asked curiously.

"Hedwig she is my familiar but she's also my messenger. She carries letters around the world. When I say she's clever I mean she's clever. She can find people with non plottable locations."

"Very interesting."

"Things aren't very modernized. We use parchment, quills, and ink. You ask a wizard about a computer and they wouldn't be able to even pronounce it right let alone point one out. Most purebloods don't even know how to dress themselves right."

"What do you wear?" Artemis asked wide eyed.

"Robes."

"Huh." It was perhaps the most unintelligent thing Artemis had ever said out loud.

Harry giggled at his bemused expression. "You really are attractive when you are stunned for words."

A flicker of red creased his cheeks and Harry snickered some more before bowing his head. "Oh really?" Artemis taunted slowly.

Harry nodded innocently. The butterflies in his stomach were growing and Harry was in absolute shock and awe. He buried his face back into the pillow and watched as several expressions crossed Artemis' mysteriously handsome face.

"I would like to attend this school if they would accept me." Artemis could not pass up the chance for learning more information. "I can hold off Oxford for later. I'm young yet."

Harry smiled lightly at this. "I'll write that letter tonight then when I go back." Artemis handed him his wand back. The teen placed it on the bedside table. "Now that I don't have to hide it."

"You think I'm attractive?" Artemis then asked out of nowhere causing Harry to squeak and lower his head.

"Of course." The teen murmured blushing.

Artemis grinned, he couldn't help but feel a little smug at Harry's confession. "I received a telephone call downstairs. The Manchester Fine Arts Center has gotten a hold of what they believed to be a rare unfinished Picasso painting that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years. Now, they've called me and asked for my general expertise. So, I would like to invite you Harry if you wish, to travel with me to Manchester for the weekend?" He didn't know why but for some reason he was nervous about the question. A funny fluttering in his stomach and he willed down the red that threatened to creep in his face. This was ridiculous. Just a question, simple as that.

"I'd love too." Harry answered raising his head up from the pillow. "I don't think my relatives will miss me and those in my world are being complete and utter jack arses." He scowled darkly and looked away surprising Artemis completely by his change in personality.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked concerned.

"No news." Harry murmured. "No one has written me except for my godfather."

Artemis' eyes widened. "You have a godfather but he doesn't take care of you?"

"Eh, he's sort of on the run from the law." Harry murmured. He sat up fully. "He was sent to prison just days after my parents were murdered."

Shock value. Artemis shifted and reached out to take Harry's hands. "Why?"

"Wrongfully accused of selling my parents out and siding with Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle."

"The man who killed your parents?"

Harry nodded. "It turned out that it was another friend of theirs that was the traitor. You see, when I was a year old, my parents went into hiding. There's a spell called the Fidelius Charm; it hides a secret inside of another person. The only way for the secret to be revealed is for the person to tell someone else. Otherwise, Voldemort could have looked in my parent's living room window and not see us. Unfortunately, they trusted the wrong person and Sirius, my godfather, got accused of it all and sent to Azkaban for years… he broke out two years ago so he's on the run right now. He helps me when he can, but he can only do so much without the Ministry of Magic getting a hold of him. My Headmaster, Dumbledore believed Sirius after the story." He closed his eyes lightly when Artemis pressed a hand to his soft cheek.

"Keep talking, I like hearing you." Artemis said more softly than he expected.

"There's not much to say. It's all complicated. You know the gist of it. More than anyone really. It seems my friends have decided they don't want to write me this summer. It can get really bad on Privet Drive by myself."

"No longer." Artemis said sharply. "You are not by yourself any longer, Harry. I am here."

Harry gazed up at him. "I hope not Artemis. But once you hear enough, I might scare you." He said sadly. "My life isn't exactly simple orphan Harry."

Artemis pursed his lips together as Harry said this. "I daresay it's not. You don't have to explain to me. I have a feeling that this Voldemort wizard is still alive and after you. Am I correct in my assumptions?"

Harry nodded and unconsciously reached out for Artemis' hands and began to play with them by intertwining their fingers together. "Yes. You see, even by wizards standards Artemis, I'm a freak."

"No you're not." Artemis hissed and squeezed Harry's small hands. "Don't call yourself that."

"It's true. You know how death is permanent?"

Artemis nodded.

"There's a spell in our world, one that kills you instantly. It's a bright green light and it's called Avada Kedavra. The killing curse. No one has ever survived it. You get hit, there's no counter and only solid objects can stop it if you are lucky enough. Otherwise, you are dead before you hit the ground." He stared far off and squeezed Artemis. "When Voldemort went for my family, he killed my parents instantly. He turned his wand on me, Artemis, intent on killing me." Artemis' eyes widened at this, but said nothing, though his heart had slid up his throat at the thought. "-but instead of killing me, the freakiest thing happened. The spell backfired, hitting him… leaving his body a pile of ashes and all that was left was his spirit form and me, orphaned with a scar."

Artemis raised his hand, brushed Harry's raven-black hair out of the way and ran a finger across the lightning shaped scar. "This?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. For a while Voldemort was defeated. I was sent to live with my relatives… and they did not like waking up with a baby on their doorstep." It was then that Artemis slowly pulled Harry toward him and the smaller teen raised his eyes to Artemis who smiled small.

"Continue please." Artemis whispered, locking his arms around the petite frame.

Harry hesitated very briefly, before pressing his body against Artemis, his chin on the boy's chest and relaxing fully. Artemis squeezed him and stared down at him, entranced.

"I always did weird things." Harry whispered. "My aunt hated my hair. Used to always be a mess, sticking up at all ends and then she'd cut it so short it would look ridiculous. By morning my hair had grown back out like she hadn't even cut it. Dudley and his friends used to chase me and beat me up when I was small. Somehow I wound up on the school roof every time they tried." Artemis gave a small smile at this. He didn't like the thought of Harry being picked on, but disappearing like that was nice. "I guess it was a form of apparition. It's a form of transportation witches and wizards can do when they turn seventeen. Disappear in one place and reappear in another."

"Newton's Law is completely irrelevant." Artemis commented getting a giggle.

"Wherever magic is involved, I would say so." Harry said brushing his nose across Artemis' shirt. The scent was enticing. His eyes fluttered closed. "Anyway, when I was eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter. At first Uncle Vernon wouldn't give it to me. He tried to destroy it to keep me from going and then they kept coming and coming and coming." He smiled wide at this and bit his lower lip. "It was a nice memory. Nothing had ever come for me like that before. Uncle Vernon wound up taking us far away to escape the owls. That didn't work because a half-giant named Hagrid found us….scared the shit out of my family and took off with me the next morning. He gave me Hedwig for my birthday. He knew my parents well in school and is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts."

Artemis pressed his chin atop of Harry's head and continued to hold him, aware of just how perfect he fit in his arms. How warm his body was, his heart pounding and thumping. "You went to this school?"

"Mhmm, I met Ron Weasley and his family who are very humble and a lot of fun. All redheads. The twins are a hoot." Harry told him. "Very mischievous. But they don't have a lot of money. Seven kids all boys and one girl. They're the best family I've ever met. They kind of took me in. Anyway, to make some long stories short. Voldemort attacked me…"

Artemis' eyes widened. "At a school?"

"He was on the back of a teacher's head..." Artemis, scandalized, gripped Harry tight. The boy-who-lived retold the story of first year, right down to Snape hating his guts.

"You burnt him?" Artemis was confused.

"The protection my mother left me when she died to save me. A sacrifice."

"Ah." Artemis nodded his understanding at this. He didn't know much about the magic of this world but he knew about sacrifices in myths, legends, and religious tales.

"Second year, I met Tom Riddle. The teenage version of Voldemort. Ginny gained possession of a diary..." He proceeded with his telling of his second year and Artemis hung onto every word, eyes widening in the right places and Harry squeaked when Artemis clung to him a little tighter every time.

"In the end, I - er - killed the basilisk, by luck!" He insisted. "-and destroyed that blasted diary."

"Harry…" Artemis buried his face into Harry's neck.

The boy giggled and raised his hand to Artemis' face, aware of the comfort and relaxed state he found himself in. "I am a magnet for trouble Artemis. I don't mean to but it happens."

"Tell me more."

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do." Artemis said. "Though I have no solid proof, I am a genius for a reason. I know all about fairies, elves, sprites, and magic. I am not a thickheaded rich kid who sits at home reading comics."

Harry giggled innocently and raised his head to face Artemis. "No, Artemis, I don't think so either."

Artemis gazed down into Harry's beautiful eyes and then pressed his forehead against Harry's. "I discover a magical group called the fairy folk when I was twelve. I bribed an alcoholic sprite. My family had just lost a big chunk of their fortune because of my father's ridiculous mistakes. The man disappeared, or rather he was captured by the Russian Mafia. You see Harry my name is famous in the normal world. We were not always a legitimate group of people. With my brains and talent I used it for more sinister acts. Anyway, I kidnapped a fairy, held her hostage, and demanded gold for her return."

Harry choked in shock at this. "You were twelve?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes. Though, I did gain a conscience. My mother was sick and I bargained with the elf I kidnapped. I had no intentions of hurting her. I didn't think of them as someone with feelings until I saw them up close. I thwarted each of their attempts, and in the end I did win out. I was the only one ever to escape their Time Bomb. I wound up giving back half the ransom gold for a wish to heal my mother's mind."

Harry didn't know how to feel about this. "So you are a mastermind?" He summed up.

"You could say that. The next year, I discovered the Russian Mafia had my father. I conned the fairy folk into helping me and in return, I helped them with a goblin uprising… there is more but that's the gist of it. I know all about magic and the different aspects and the like."

"No wonder." Harry whispered. "I suppose we both have our stories… Voldemort came back last year Artemis. He kidnapped me, stole my blood and I dueled him, barely getting away with my life, but my other classmate wasn't so lucky. His name was Cedric. He was the first true victim of Voldemort's return. That's why I don't sleep much." He confessed. "I keep dreaming it over and over and now here I am in your arms confessing all my secrets."

Artemis chuckled pleasantly at this, his dark blue eyes glittering. "Indeed you are, my Harry." Harry blushed and tilted his head to the side. "A Fowl always gets what he wants." He purred into Harry's ear, getting an inevitable shiver.

"Oh, really?" Harry tried to seem innocent and unknowing but it was hard with the shivers Artemis was causing.

"Yes, and we never settle for less."

Harry giggled some more at this and before Artemis could even think, the green eyed boy pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was so innocent and random that it really threw him for a loop.

Artemis smiled crookedly, raising his hand and pushing Harry's hair from his face. It was a split second decision. No logic needed as far as he was concerned. It was impulsive. Artemis had never allowed impulses to cloud his logic, but he was in this case for he inched closer and pressed his lips against the soft pink petal ones of Harry's.

An warm, electrical current went through the both of them. Harry's heart sped up but he didn't let it detour him from being kissed for the first time by a beautiful mysterious teenage boy. The touch of his lips was soft, tempting, and powerful. They swam into one another, losing themselves in their emotions. The kiss, being both their firsts was absolutely enthralling, and it came naturally. Artemis took over control and Harry simply melted against him, not wanting to let him go for anything.

Harry whimpered and nibbled the bottom of Artemis' lip affectionately.

The impulses and hormones were all up in the air. Artemis had never tasted something so wonderful. He had never needed someone so much in his life. Harry's whimpers set Artemis' body aflame. To know that he was pleasing Harry properly, to know that he was doing it all right the first try was even better and when he pulled back Harry's precious nibble on his bottom lip jolted him as he stared into glittering green eyes.

"Mine." Artemis hissed and Harry only smiled and brought his shoulders up shyly.

"I never belonged to anyone before." Harry said, giving Artemis a chaste kiss on his chin.

"You do now."

...TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Ummm...Hi! -ducks thrown objects- Sorry this is so late! I meant to edit/put this up weeks ago, but I had finals for school, plus English papers to write which, I'm sorry to say, completely burnt out my thinking process for writing. I also went to visit relatives out of state and had no access to internet. It was scary when I came back and saw over 100 new e-mails. I think I read too much fanfiction...and, I got stuck -_-'. So, I've unstuck myself and it's a good thing I did delay cause a beta found me! So, there exists someone out there who has a copy of most of my notes and is acting as a sounding board. Her name is Nefarious and she has been a great help! She is the one who helped me with the art part towards the end, as I would never have been able to edit this part of Bittersweet's original work. So, hope the chapter is as good as the previous two and that everyone enjoys them!

Oh, one other thing. Authors on here tend to beg for reviews and hold chapters for ransom until they reach a certain number. I will not do that. While I do get excited whenever I read one of your reviews, being put on the story alert list is just as good in my book because obviously you like the story if you put it on the alert list or you are just giving it a try and waiting for it to get better. Both options make me feel happy. So don't feel pressured into leaving a review, just being put on a Favorite's list or Alert list is good, though the reviews are nice. I like people putting down ideas as they spark my own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Except the car my dad put in my name when I finally got my driver's license. Even then, he still gets to take the car whenever he wants. So, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer. The original idea belongs to Bittersweet Alias, as well as a great deal of the words in these first few chapters. Also, I want to give a shout-out to Bittersweet Alias who has come back to writing fanfiction after nearly a year off.

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_ Chapter Three

* * *

Before Harry went to bed that night, he wrote two letters, one to Sirius and then to Dumbledore and sent the both of them off with Hedwig. He also went through his trunk and pulled out his first through fourth year school books. Artemis may not be able to do magic, but he could at least read and use his wonderful mind to memorize everything. He collected his album, invisibility cloak, and then stashed some clothes in his book bag along with his summer work.

"Tomorrow someone from my world is taking me away for the weekend. Hedwig is already gone and will not return until Monday. I doubt you will miss me. If you have a problem with it, well then, I will be happy to get a hold of my godfather…" Harry lied. These words made her pale before shooing him upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut.

It was slightly after seven when Harry left his house and knocked on Artemis' door. Instead of Butler answering the door, Artemis opened the door. There was a beautiful black SUV with the back open, and Butler had been gathering and carrying various things out to it.

"Do you need help?"

"Nonsense." Artemis declined, staring at him hard and then making a motion for him to come closer.

While blushing, Harry bit his lower lip and walked up to Artemis. "Hm?"

The first thing Artemis did was pull him close for a warming hug that made Harry feel so wanted that he didn't want to leave the vicinity of Artemis' body. Harry kissed him by the ear as Artemis brushed Harry's hair out of the way and slid his thumb across the boy's pouty lips.

"You need new clothes."

Harry blushed. "I have money." He whispered and glanced over his shoulder real quick to make sure the Dursleys weren't around. "It's in wizard gold. I'd go to Diagon Alley, but it's really not safe at the moment, and I don't want to be spotted. You know how everyone follows Britney Spears around with cameras and everything?"

Artemis made a face at the idea. "Disgusting."

Giggling, Harry gazed up at his new mate. "Well, they do that to me… and I don't want to get caught or something stupid so I can't exchange any of my money into muggle money. This is all I have at the moment. Hedwig has sent off my letters."

"We will remedy that while we're in Manchester."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but he was caught off when Artemis chose to kiss him at that very second, stunning Butler completely when he walked back inside. Harry, forgetting where he was, indulged in the kiss, hand on Artemis' cheek, until he heard a throat clearing.

Artemis scowled and arched a finely crafted eyebrow at Butler. "I believe Harry should have breakfast before he leaves Master Artemis."

Harry blushed and peaked shyly over Artemis' arm at Butler who was standing there with amusement in his slanted eyes. "Yes, you are right Butler." Artemis said, muffling his irritation at being interrupted.

"I'm okay." Harry insisted.

"No you're not." Artemis said matter of factly.

Harry was led to the house for a quick breakfast while Artemis went up to pack his last minute things.

"Do we have everything Butler? I would hate to end up missing something when we need it," Artemis said to his bodyguard.

"Other than your C cube, everything is in the car."

"It's with me. Since I'm going to be going to this primitive school and I believe it will work around magic considering part of it is fairy technology, I want to make sure I have everything I need on here before I leave."

"Very well."

"Completely cut off by society does not sound overly pleasant,," Artemis said with a sigh, "Though this chance is absolutely something I will not pass up."

"In other words, hell freezes over on leaving Harry."

Artemis scowled and Harry blushed. "He goes nowhere without me." Both Artemis and Butler continued with what they needed to get done before leaving and Harry, who could hear the conversation while eating downstairs, was stunned by how powerful that statement was to him.

No one had ever said such or meant it with conviction in their tone. He finished his food, took the plate to the sink and washed it when Artemis came through. "You don't have to do that."

Harry smiled. "I don't mind." He insisted, drying the bowl and putting it in the cabinet. He dried his hands, then suddenly remembered his school books. "Oh! I have something for you." He said going over to his book bag and placing it on the table. He pulled out a couple things.

Artemis arched an eyebrow when he saw an album and a silky looking cloth. "What is this?"

Harry smiled wide and took it. "It was my dads." He said quietly, and then before Artemis' eyes Harry slipped it around his shoulders and disappeared completely.

"Holy shit!" Artemis yelped before he could stop himself.

Harry giggled and looked down. "Invisibility Cloak." Artemis reached a hand out to the invisible body. All he saw was a head. 'Absolutely amazing,' he thought in awe. He felt the body and Harry giggled when Artemis' hand grazed against his side, tickling him. "Ahh… ticklish." He squirmed as Artemis encircled his arms around an invisible body.

"That is absolutely astounding." He laughed at the fact that all he could see was Harry's head, but at least he could feel him so it wasn't that disconcerting.

Harry giggled and then opened it and got closer to Artemis and wrapped the two of them in it. Artemis grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry's thin waist, staring down at how close their bodies where.

"Hehe, I like you so close." Harry teased sheepishly.

Artemis clucked his tongue and offered Harry an amused look. "So you do, huh?" Was his reply before kissing him on the forehead.

When Butler came in he paused in the doorway. "Uhm… am I interrupting something?" He said, blinking in confusion. "Where are your bodies?" He was aware that all he could see were his charge and Harry's heads.

Artemis scowled at him and pointed. "This is a cloak of Harry's."

Harry opened it up to show. "It was my fathers," he said in explanation.

"Intriguing." Butler commented.

Harry laughed. "Okay, back to what I wanted to give you!" He poked his boyfriend in the stomach and slid out from under the cloak.

Artemis took it and ran his hands over the fabric. He wondered how it worked. What were the mechanics of it?

"These are my school books from year one to four. Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration; there is also History of Magic, Hogwarts A History, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Now, with the last book, excuse the graffiti. My friend sort of defiled it when his fell apart." He shrugged.

Artemis was already digging through them and Butler glancing a them over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Artemis said pulling up the History of Magic one. "These will be very useful."

"Yes. Defense, honestly, is more trial and error. That's the subject I succeed best in. You can learn the spells, but learning to duel is a different matter." Harry shrugged. "I'm not much of a theory person but I can tell you are." He giggled and took his invisibility cloak. "Honestly, I'm not sure how the cloak was created," He said, answering the unasked question.

When the three left, Harry and Artemis were sitting in the backseat. Harry sat with his legs curled underneath him and Artemis already had History of Magic open. After a while, Harry pressed his side up against Artemis and placed his cheek against the teenager's shoulder.

Artemis absorbed the information like a sponge. Harry watched as he went from page to page. Harry could hardly read a paragraph before he was turning the page. 'Boy, Hermione would be jealous,' Harry thought. He'd always been a good reader but he didn't have the photographic memory; he was sure that Artemis did.

It was about an hour later when Artemis raised his head from the book. He was on chapter twenty-six of sixty-five. Everything he had read so far was amazing. He gazed down at Harry to see him fast asleep and shifted his arm until it went around the small boy. He glared at Butler when his bodyguard smirked.

"Enjoying yourself Artemis?"

"What do you think?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't expect this."

"Nor I," he said, cradling Harry's head in his lap. He then reached back and grabbed a soft blanket to place over him.

"How?" Butler asked curiously. "Of everyone you've ever known…" He trailed off. He didn't have to finish his question.

Artemis knew what he wanted to know. Of everyone he'd encountered. Female and male. Why did he choose this one little male with bright green eyes and a magical history. "That is one question that I really don't have an answer for. It just happened."

"Hmm." Butler seemed satisfied, which didn't please Artemis very much.

"What do you know old man?"

"Nothing Master Artemis."

"Hn." Artemis wasn't so sure of that and shook his head once before going back to his reading.

There was a detour an hour and a half later. Apparently, construction being done to the roads. Artemis raised his eyes from Hogwarts A History. History of Magic was now laying on the floor since he finished it ten minutes ago.

"It'll be awhile Master Artemis."

"Very well. I'm content enough at the moment."

"I see that."

Artemis rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Leave it to Butler to insinuate, though he wasn't totally off on his insinuations. Harry was still fast asleep and Artemis wondered just how deprived he was of rest. His left hand unconsciously came down and began to stroke his little mate's cheek while holding up the large tome with one hand.

Hogwarts was a rather interesting place. He read all about the founders and how it all began. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each had remarkable traits, and prized them like any witch or wizard he supposed. If he had to take a guess where he'd end up, he would most probably say Ravenclaw. That seemed to fit him most. He wondered which Harry was?

"Gryffindor?" He said aloud.

"Mhmm. You're a Slytherin." Harry murmured half asleep.

Artemis blinked and stared down at him. "I am? I would have thought Ravenclaw…"

"Hmm, but it's what you do with your intelligence that makes all the difference." Harry shifted and opened his bright green eyes and smiled at the touch on his cheek. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. I finished History of Magic."

"Merlin." Harry mumbled, getting a light chuckle from Artemis.

Butler was watching the byplay, still wondering how Harry weaseled into Artemis' heart. It had always been cold as ice, and he wasn't used to Artemis laughing or smiling like he was a sixteen year old in love; he was used to a cold, hard and manipulative boy who was too smart for his own good.

"Why do you say I am a Slytherin?"

Harry sat up and kissed Artemis on the cheek. "You're cunning and ambitious. You are a genius, yes Ravenclaw would love you, but you are a little too sinister for them. I don't think they'd survive with you in their house." He then bit his lower lip. "I was supposed to be a Slytherin." He confessed. "However, a few people I met from that house I wasn't particularly fond of and I wound up getting sent to Gryffindor. Slytherin is known as the darker house, and most believe it's prized because of being a pureblood, but that's not true." Harry tapped his fingers to his mouth. "I'm not a pureblood. Tom Riddle wasn't a pureblood."

"That evil man was a Slytherin?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, he was a genius Artemis." Harry said honestly. "He was, is Slytherin's last remaining descendant, however, the man who turned against my parents was a Gryffindor. Each house has it's good points and it's bad points. You can't judge a house strictly because of Tom Riddle."

Butler wanted to know who this Tom Riddle was. Why was he so dangerous and why was Artemis a bit apprehensive about it?

"A descendant?"

"Mmhmm. Remember when I told you about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes."

"Only a parselmouth can open it. The ability to speak with snakes. Slytherin had that ability."

"You have it now." Artemis stated.

Harry nodded. "Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me the night he attacked. Speaking parseltongue was one of them."

Attacked? Butler frowned at this. Why was such a little boy attacked? How old was he? How did that work?

"Doesn't talk about the Chamber of Secrets in here."Artemis said, pointing to the heavy tome that sat on his left.

"No, it wouldn't." Harry said remembering second year. "It was said to be a myth. No one really knew of it because they couldn't access it. I was the first parselmouth since Voldemort. They of course excluded that from Hogwarts A History. The book itself is self updating. You probably won't reach it until near the end." He blushed at that and Artemis arched an eyebrow of amusement.

'Voldemort and Tom were the same person?' Butler wondered briefly as he made a sharp right hand turn.

"Hmm." Artemis bookmarked his place and set it to the side. "Butler, how far are we to our destination?"

"About an hour, Master Artemis." Butler answered immediately.

"Very well."

Harry rubbed his eyes of sleep and raked his fingers through his messy black hair. Artemis watched his every move. The boy stretched his legs out slightly and Artemis couldn't help but move with him realizing he'd been sitting in the same place for quite some time.

Harry brought his legs up underneath him and shifted so that he could face Artemis fully.

"You need new clothes." Artemis said fingers running across the baggy shirt he was wearing.

"If I ever get to my vault in the wizarding world… I haven't been there since I was thirteen." He said recalling the summer he spent the holidays in.

"Well, we will remedy your wardrobe as soon as we get to the hotel." He stated. "What you're wearing is dismal."

"I can reimburse you."

Artemis rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Keep telling yourself that."

Harry stuck out his tongue and Artemis arched a challenging eyebrow.

Manchester was filled to the brim with tourists and shoppers. It was a lot like London in that sense, except for the fact that Harry had never been to Manchester. "I've barely ever been into London."

Artemis shook his head and placed his books up. "I am not sure if I even want to meet those abominations you refer too as relatives."

Harry laughed softly. "I don't think you do either."

The hotel was humongous. It was easily one of the tallest buildings in the surrounding area. It looked aquamarine from the distance but the closer they got, Harry realized it was just the way the glass reflected the sky. Feeling rather out of place with Dudley's junk on, he tried to shrink next to Artemis who walked through as though he owned the place. He did not linger, but instead demanded his rooms that he had reserved till Monday. It was a two bedroom penthouse suite according to Artemis. The best one they had.

"Don't mind sleeping with me?" Artemis teased, raising his hands to the top of the door-frame.

Harry looked up over his shoulders and smiled. "Not at all." He answered and then giggled when Artemis' arms came down around his waist, lips coming down to kiss Harry twice on the cheek, then find their final destination- Harry's lips.

The kisses made up for the lack there of from this morning. When Artemis pulled back, Harry almost protested without thinking. He managed to just stop himself.

"We will have lunch and then we will shop."

"I don't think I would have the same taste as you, Artemis. You look wonderful in your clothes but - ah - I'm a little less conservative."

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "Whatever you want."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I am paying you back." He stated firmly.

"We will see." Artemis took his hand and they walked out together. "Don't worry about it now."

"You're cocky." Harry teased bluntly.

"So I am." Artemis smirked as they met Butler who was inspecting the entire place from head to toe. Harry looked at him questionably. "It is Butler's job to make sure the place won't blow us up."

"Have you ever been blown up?" Harry asked shocked.

Artemis and Butler exchanged looks and then at the same time. "Yes," they answered getting a wild giggle from Harry.

"Okay then," Harry said slowly.

"I have enemies, Harry, not friends."

"What am I?" Harry asked with a pout.

"You're mine." Artemis said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry smiled at this. "Okay, I accept that." He mused as they went down the elevator.

They ate at a fancy seafood restaurant. Harry got a simple fish and chips while Artemis ordered something a little more complicated.

Sitting at the table in the restaurant, they were a complete contrast; Harry's relaxed posture contrasted with Artemis' straight back and Harry's worn, overly large clothing were way different from Artemis' extremely expensive, "best of the best" clothes. While both had black hair, Harry's hair was long and wild while Artemis' hair was short and classically cut, emphasizing his striking features.

Harry felt like a kid, small and unimportant.

Artemis asked questions about what he read in the book and Harry did his best to answer.

"So, this Gellert Grindlewald, did he influence Hitler at all? They appear uncannily parallel."

"I'm not entirely sure. I do know that he was defeated in 1945."

"Subsequently the exact date that Adolf Hitler fell. I have to wonder if the wizards had anything to do with it. It would explain how effortlessly it was done. Poison and a gunshot wound?"

"I don't know how Dumbledore did it. The details to me are sketchy. I'm not as intelligent as you or Hermione, I'm kind of a hands on person."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "No one is as intelligent as me, Harry," He stated factually. Harry snickered at that. "However, I understand your meaning. You don't crave the knowledge I do."

"I do, but there's always so many other things I wind up involved in. Someone every year is out to kill me." Artemis frowned at this and lifted his sparkling water for a drink. "So being able to sit back, relax and simply read and learn is almost not an option. Last year, I had to face a fire breathing dragon, Merpeople who tried to steal things from me at the bottom of the lake, and then a maze where me and Cedric were transported to a graveyard and I barely came out alive and only because my wand and Voldemort's wand are brothers."

"Brothers?" Artemis said arching an eyebrow. "How is that possible."

"Our wands have a feather from the same phoenix, so when they are forced to duel they don't work properly. It caused a strange rift. Something called Priori Incantatem." Harry quickly explained the reverse spell and how it happened that night.

Artemis was now in deep thought. "You're telling me you saw the shadows of Tom's victims?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "They spoke to me. Dumbledore explained they were echoes. Cedric asked me to take his body back, my parents told me to get to the port-key - er the thing that transported us."

"Yes, I read up on these port-keys." Artemis replied. "Inaminate objects used as a travel device. I also know of the Floo Network, Apparation, Magic Carpets, and various magical creatures that give transportation."

"Exactly." Harry smiled. One day of knowledge about this part of the magical world and Artemis already knew more than him. He wasn't surprised nor was he jealous. He was happy.

After they ate, Artemis paid the bill and slipped the waitress the tip. They met with Butler who had been reading a manual on various weapons.

The first shop they tried Harry didn't think it was for him. Everything in here looked like something Dudley would wear. "I am reminded of Dudley," Harry said softly.

"Then let's move on," Artemis insisted. Butler once again remained outside in the warm weather. He'd occasionally watch his Master but he knew that there was no imminent threat unless the clothes wrack decided to seek revenge.

Artemis nearly went pink when Harry insisted on the leather shop. "You - want - leather?" he asked slowly as they entered the shop.

Harry nodded fervently. "Yes! I love the trousers."

"Well, then. You want it." Artemis said tilting his head and picturing Harry in a pair of leather trousers with a silk green button up. "You got it."

"I am paying you back." Harry poked his thin stomach and then raced over.

"No you're not." Artemis murmured more to himself than to Harry. Artemis was going to take care of Harry, enough said there.

They spent over two hours in the shop where Harry tried stuff on and even conned Artemis into getting a few of the trousers that were definitely worth buying.

Harry went a little more wild than he'd ever done before. Harry bought six snug leather trousers with a boot cut. They sat low against his hips. He also bought four pairs of leather trousers of the same make however they had gems going up the side; one sapphire, ruby, emerald, and then diamond. The shirts were satin and silk buttons ups, which Artemis found tasteful. Six pairs of leather boots of different styles, belts, and other things that Harry had never had the pleasure of buying. After the leather store, they headed toward a more casual clothing store where Harry bought jeans, jumpers, t-shirts, and so many other things that Harry had wondered how it would all fit in his trunk.

Artemis had everything specifically sent back to the hotel and Artemis refused to show the receipt after Harry asked for it so that he could reimburse him.

"Later," Artemis insisted off offhandedly. "We're not done yet."

"But, Artemis, I have too much. It won't fit in my trunk!"

"Then it'll go in the wardrobe."

"Er… Artemis, if the Dursleys see this…"

"They won't." Artemis insisted, they were in the back behind some clothes racks. He pulled Harry close and kissed him softly. "You need dress clothes."

Harry scrunched his nose. "I'll let you deal with that."

Artemis smirked and so he did. Harry was made into acting like a Barbie doll, and boy was Artemis fierce. He demanded all the fabric to be brought out and certain designers that Harry couldn't even pronounce. He was poked, prodded, and sent in and out of the fitting rooms.

The sales ladies and gentlemen catered to Artemis' every whim once they got a whisper of his name. He was a well known billionaire, after all.

The pile of clothing added up. Different colours, and they were all fitted to him perfectly. Artemis would not accept anything but the best.

It was late; they'd been shopping for well over eight hours. Harry moaned against Artemis. "Enough shopping!"

Artemis chuckled. "Well you had nothing and you still have very little."

Harry made a protesting noise in the back of his throat at this. "Are you crazy? I've never had so much and I need those receipts!"

"Shush about receipts," Artemis taunted, pulling him closer and sinking his lips onto his little lover. The rush of their touch shocked the both of them. Harry staggered and pushed up into Artemis for closer contact; it was then that Artemis realised: he didn't care if anyone was watching or anyone spotted them kissing. None of that mattered at the moment.

All that did matter was Harry.

When Harry laid down that night, his hair slightly damp from the shower, he felt Artemis slide in next to him, smiling before tilting his body to the side only to be engulfed in all things male.

"I've never slept next to anyone," Artemis murmured. "I think I can get used to it."

Harry giggled and shimmied into his arms and then turned on his side to face his boyfriend. "Me either. I've never been this close to anyone."

"Neither have I. I'm not very close to my family. I'm rarely home, I just don't choose to be. I don't belong with them."

"Why not?"

Artemis sighed. "I don't know. I've saved them, I fixed my family. Saved my mother, father, and they have two twins that they can give their fullest attention. I grew up in a cold family. My father was not a very morale man, and I learned all his tricks and developed my own. He has changed, but I have not really accepted that. I have changed, I'm not as cold as I was, but I'm definitely not a part of them."

Harry squeezed Artemis' thin waist and pressed his kisses to the boy's cheek and then chin. "You're your own person." Harry said softly.

"I am. For a long time I was by myself, isolated, and I didn't mind. I am not fond of people. Do you know I have designed technology that would render everything any computer and mobile phone company obsolete? It is so advanced that there is nothing it can't do, and it's self updating. I've stolen paintings that were no longer in existence, only to eventually give the damn thing back. I put several US companies out of business, taking their money with me. Though, if truth be told, those businesses were ran by those of the mafia. I never kill anyone; I outmaneuver them, hunt them."

Harry lay there in Artemis' arms listening to him for a change explain his life, his goal, and how he was so successful. He listened to the gentle heartbeat going on inside of his boyfriend's chest and found his leg slipping over Artemis' and intertwining them. Everything he was doing and saying came so natural.

"We both have pasts." Harry finally said after Artemis went quiet. "We are both relatively alone. Sure, I have friends and an estranged godfather, but honestly in the end it's just me."

"Not anymore." Artemis stated sharply.

Harry smiled at this and raised his head kissing the lips that said such.

(o)(o)(o)

Harry was shaken awake the next morning; it was the first time since he got home from Hogwarts that he had not dreamed. He moaned and shifted, when he opened his eyes he came face to face with Artemis.

"Good morning, Leannán."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"Lover in Gaelic."

Harry giggled at this. "Time?" he asked sitting up.

Artemis brushed his hair out of the way and checked his Rolex. "Eight o' clock."

It was then that Harry realized that Artemis was already dressed. And the way he was dressed! 'Wow!' Harry thought in shock. He was in a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath. It looked casual and classy with a satin lapel on the side. He looked the epitome of sex appeal.

"Wow, what are you wearing?"

"Business." Artemis mused, pulling Harry close and kissing his forehead. "Breakfast is in the lounge."

"Hmm'k." Harry said kissing him, mouth closed on the cheek. "I'm not wearing a suit." He muttered crawling out of the bed.

Artemis chuckled and watched him. "You don't have too. You're not the one jacking them around for thousands of pounds."

Harry groaned when he realized the mess. "Uhm…" He looked down at the mountain of bags.

Artemis grinned. "I hope you don't mind…" He slid off the bed and pulled a bag from the blue armchair. "I already found something for you."

Harry cheered at this and squeezed Artemis tight. "Thank you!" He kissed the boy once more on the cheek and then went off to the large expansive bathroom. "That mountain was frightening." He declared closing the door.

Artemis collapsed in the chair, feeling rather dazed. What was going on with him? He was suddenly struck by something hard. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and gathered himself up.

He had work to do.

Harry came out wearing nice, fitted, black slacks tailored to his slender frame and an emerald green silk button up. His hair was down his back and brushed out to where it glittered in the overhead lights. His eyes were a perfect touch.

Artemis smirked. "Delicious, Leannán."

Harry brought his shoulders up with a blushing smile. Artemis pulled him close and crushed their lips together in a desperate need for a taste of him. The kisses became a little deeper more heated and motivated. Harry melted into Artemis and had to fight down the stirring arousal that coursed through his veins, bubbling in his body.

With great reluctance and a lot of logic behind his decision, Artemis released him and kept Harry's fingers curled within his own as he led the way out into the lounge, where Butler was cleaning his weapons.

Harry was now used to this. When he had first come upon Butler, he had been a bit frightened when he saw the machine in his hand, but now it was normal to Harry.

The teen took some pancakes this morning with strawberries, which Artemis noted was his favorite fruit. Harry often ate pancakes or French toast without syrup. He always commented on it being too sticky and, of course, Artemis' teenage mind just had to come up with situations that were illogical and very promiscuous, which included syrup and Harry combined.

"Good morning Harry." Butler greeted warmly.

"Morning Butler!" Harry chirped happily.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Harry said honestly.

"Great." Butler got up with a smile and headed for his room to retrieve something.

"First time I didn't dream." Harry told Artemis.

"You do often?"

Harry nodded. "Lately though, I've been having the oddest dreams. It'll be Cedric and the graveyard but then it'll change to these winding corridors that always wound up in dead ends or the doors locked."

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "Curious."

"What's weird, is I am seeing this from a first person perspective. Not like a third person. That's all it is and every time I try a door I wake up." He shrugged. "No idea what it's about. I had thought that maybe it's the trapped feeling or something but I doubt it."

"Perhaps you should ask someone?"

Harry scowled when Artemis said this. "Who?" He said more rough than usual. "The letters I do receive are full of junk. Nothing I need to know! Not that I want to leave Privet now." He said with a light blush. "But the fact that no one is telling me anything and the newspaper keeps slandering me."

"Newspaper?"

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The irritation settled in. "_The Daily Prophet._ Apparently, I've gone insane. There is no Dark Lord back and Dumbledore and I are attention seekers. Everyone is denying Voldemort's return, they don't care that a seventeen-year-old healthy kid dropped dead last month and I returned with more scars than not. The pompous jack arse Minister of Magic is going on as if nothing has happened. As though Dumbledore is an idiot. Well you know what, Dumbledore is not an idiot he's 160 bloody years old, the defeater of Grindlewald and he was a famous alchemist! Dumbledore is an old man, but he is perhaps one of the wisest old men I have ever met."

Artemis was trying to grasp this. He knew the names. Dumbledore was an astounding man from what was written about him in that book. He knew that this Fudge was a Minister of Magic, as the History of Magic is self updating and he memorized every Minister from the 1200s onward. He also read about Sirius Black's incarceration and the murder of twelve muggles and a wizard named Peter Pettigrew, but Harry told him the truth behind that, and he would believe Harry before he believed anyone else.

"I suppose it'll just take some persuasion, right?"

"I don't know how. I'm chucked aside by my own bloody friends." He shook his head. "Makes no sense to me. No one has come by to tell me what is going on, no letters, no nothing. I'm sorry Artemis." Harry's eyes widened when he realized the rant he had went on.

"Don't be."

"Just really bothers me, my godfather sends a letter, '_don't do anything rash.'_ and '_I know you are frustrated.'_ That's it." He rolled his eyes. "I think my godfather needs to live by those words, not me." He then went quiet, the flush still staining his cheeks. "I'm shutting up now."

"No, you have no reason to shut up." Artemis stood and checked his watch. "We must depart. Butler." He called as Harry stood, taking his cloak and wand with him just in case.

"Ready Artemis."

The art center was massive but very intriguing. There were four men and two women that met them.

"Good morning Master Fowl. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The man with the wiry mustache gave Harry a sharp look before turning back and introducing himself and those around.

While Artemis was dealing with them, Harry backed up and made himself scarce by taking a look at the gallery.

Artemis frowned when he saw Harry disappear. "Let's get this over with shall we?" He asked with curt politeness.

"Yes of course."

Harry sauntered from painting to painting. A couple of them Harry recognized in Artemis' house, which was rather odd and intriguing at the same time. He read the gold plaques next to it.

Harry had never been to an art gallery or museum. The Dursleys never thought him special enough. He stopped in front of a painting filled with watercolors. It was a very odd painting. The header said 'The Apocalyptic Women'. It was black and white, with a seven headed beast that was made up of different creatures. It was rather creepy. There was also a man in the top, sitting perched on a throne. It reminded Harry vaguely of Merlin but he knew it couldn't be. This was a muggle work...

It obviously had something to do with religion.

"I see you have discovered an Albrecht Dürer piece. 1498..." Where Artemis had come from, Harry didn't know. When he looked up, he saw Artemis gazing at it. "The reference is to the age old Roman Power. As you can see it is a religious watercolor that many people, atheists and non religious groups, find controversial. The lion is introduced as the symbol of Babylonian power. The bear, as the symbol of the Medo-Persian: the leopard, Macedonian and the nondescript animal, fierce, cruel, and mighty with two horns, as the symbol of the Romans. If one has ever opened the bible to the gospel of John it mentions an animal quite like this representing the Roman power, as if it were made up of all these. In not so many words, it tells us that Roman Power was blasphemous…"

How did he know this? Harry was starstruck. "I just thought it was weird."

"I'm not a religious person myself." Artemis admitted. "But I have studied many types of religions and have immersed myself into their myths and lore for several years. It is a copy, it is not authentic. It's a reproduction about a hundred years old if I were to take a guess at the carbon copying." He said stepping up tilting his head to the side. "I bet if I were to look on the back I would see the date."

"Are there any originals left?" Amazed at Artemis and his intellect. He was speechless. He didn't know what half that meant but the fact that Artemis knew it so well… he knew his art.

"Yes." Artemis answered. "There is an original. It's in the museum in Israel. This man was very religious. He was very dedicated and devoted and expressed such in his watercolour paintings. Most are black and white and only few are original and authentic."

He stepped back into Artemis and circled his arm around his waist.

Artemis smirked and kissed him on the back of his head. "My parents insist they are predominately Catholics but I do not hold a candle to any of their beliefs."

"Such as same sex relationships?"

"Exactly. That is a belief, an opinion of one person and I do not believe that it should be practiced on the world as a whole. It is not practical."

"What do you believe?"

"I believe that the world as a whole is open to interpretation. Big bang theory has some rather intriguing facts and raises questions… but I don't believe it is a solid reason for how we became to be. One God and one Devil makes sense on a few scales that don't exactly go back to religion. There is always a good and evil in everything we do. I believe that you could use them as metaphors on what is right and what is wrong, choices in the end. The answer to evolution is right in front of us. It's a simple answer but we don't know it because we don't choose to see it."

"Do you see it?"

Artemis smiled dryly. "I see a lot of things, Harry." They walked around, Harry holding onto Artemis as he explained some of the more interesting paintings. Some of the paintings did not make sense but Harry figured they didn't have too. Artemis explained the various types of art from expressionism, surrealism, and plenty of others. Artemis seemed intrigued by a Salvador Dali, whomever that was.

"I've heard his name but I don't know…"

"Salvador Dali was born in Spain in 1904. When he was a child, he showed unusual behavior and often misbehaved. One would call him ADD in today's society. As he got older, he started to paint pictures that came from his dreams. You know how dreams can be, interesting, scary, and even controversial. To say he was an artist is an understatement. He was unique. He was not like others, he did not follow, instead he led.

"Dali went to art school in Madrid, Spain. He got kicked out, and never finished. He even spent time in jail. However, he continued to paint, and his art style became known as Surrealism. Salvador Dali drew everyday items, but changed them in odd ways. For example, one of his paintings is of melting clocks. To be honest with you, I am impressed by him. He had expanded into other arts such as film, ballet, and jewelery."

Harry was introduced to sculptures of Aphrodite, Eros, Adonis, and Artemis.

"I prefer Artemis to be a boy," Harry stated, getting a smirk.

"I've had to defend my name a few times," Artemis told him.

"Your name is perfect," Harry said softly. "There is no other name for someone as brilliant as you Artemis. You are Artemis."

Artemis chuckled lowly and kissed his forehead. "There is a portrait of Merlin here as well I believe."

"Dumbledore looks like him in an odd aged way. Dumbledore is the epitome of a wizard," He whispered and giggled at himself.

"Morgana."

"She was real." Harry told Artemis. "They talk about her reign in the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"Oh?" Artemis asked intrigued. "You'll have to show me."

"I don't have the book but I'll get it." Harry said shifting. "My names in it, so I never looked at it."

"Really?" This got Artemis' attention.

"Hnn," Harry grumbled gloomily. "Hermione told me this." He shook his head swiftly. "Not something I want to be known for, surviving when my parents did not."

Artemis gripped Harry tight and brushed a kiss to his lips. "Let me show you an oil base that I find rather calming."

Harry smiled and pressed his cheek to Artemis' chest. "Lead the way."

_**...TBC...**_

"Leannán" was the word given to me when looking up "Lover" in Irish Gaelic on an online dictionary. If this is way wrong, I apologize. A reviewer made a comment about not caring for using the Irish Garlic word for "Mine" and they had a good point, so I changed it. Lover is a little premature at this point, but that's where they are heading anyways. Nefarious nearly went into convulsions every time she caught what was originally used, the feminine Spanish word, "Mina."

Oh, and the poll. I might take off the names which have less then ten votes so far, but the names with the most so far for boys are Aidan with 49 and Dai, which don't go well together and so may become Aidan and the boy name that comes after Dai in votes and the names for girls are Evelyn with 46 and Diana. There have been 79 votes so far.


End file.
